Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention is related to a sheet conveyer.
Related Art
An image reading apparatus having a sheet conveyer is known. The image reading apparatus may include an auto-sheet conveyer with a sheet-discharging roller pair. The auto-sheet conveyer may convey an original sheet with an image to be read thereon along a predetermined conveyer path, and the sheet-discharging roller pair may be arranged at a most downstream position in the conveyer path.
For example, the sheet-discharging roller pair may include a driving roller, a driven roller, and an urging coil spring. The driven roller may be arranged to face the driving roller across the conveyer path, and the urging coil spring may urge the driven roller against the driving roller.
The auto-sheet conveyer may have a casing including an upper path plate and a lower path plate, which form the conveyer path inside the casing. The upper path plate and the lower path plate may be arranged to be spaced apart vertically from each other, and the original sheet may be conveyed in the intervening space. The lower path plate may include a slope surface, which faces the upper path plate, and a spring holder. The spring holder may be formed to dent downward so that the urging coil spring may be placed in the dent. The urging coil spring may be supported by a bottom face of the spring holder at a lower end thereof and may contact a shaft of the driven roller at an upper end thereof.
The original sheet conveyed by the auto-sheet conveyer in the conveyer path may be nipped by the driving roller and the driven roller in the sheet-discharging roller pair to be conveyed and discharged out of the conveyer path.